Another chance
by vladilena count
Summary: Bella lives a prostitute Renee, but then runs away one night. Meeting with someone that had took her away from that life, taking her to a place where she will find love and friends to be with. She will be the one that will change the fairy tales.


8 years ago.

''Mommy?'' I was so young.

''Harder!'' Mommy scream.

Running to her bedroom and open the door, shock at what I saw. Some man was on top and was doing nasty things to her.

''Mommy!'' They both turn to me.

''You got me another toy to play with, come little girl.'' I back away.

''That means you will have to pay extra, she hasn't been touch.''( Yes Renee will be a huge Bitch.)

Scared I started running, the man was coming closer and so was she. So I ran out of the house and into the streets, into the forest. I can hear Renee calling me out, begging me to come back. But my gut was telling me to keep on running, that I was almost there. Being the young one I didn't listen to my mom, i listen to what my little gut said. I was wishing that my dad was here, but he was gone and I had no idea. The witch never told me anything.

Running to a clearing and standing right there was a wolf, staring right at me. When she saw me she got up and came close to me, touching my chest with her nose. I giggled and touched her head.

''Do you want to leave this place?'' She ask.

''What about them, will they find me?''

''No, you are going some place far away and you may never return.''

Then a white circle formed right in front of us and she sorta pushed me, telling me to go.

''Bella!'' I turn back and see Renee running.

''Can you tell me is she loves me?'' I ask.

''I am sorry, but she does not love you. You are only a mistake that she can use.''

''Lets go then,'' We walk into the swirling hole.

''Isabella!''

9 Years later.

''So that is how you got here?'' Jay held me close as I told the story that I had kept secret for 9 years.

''I didn't want to be look like a useless girl so I made something up and since Lila was with me you all believe me. i can still remember the evil look in his eyes as he said that he wanted me, I felt so sick.''

''You safe and I will always protect you,'' he pulled me close, leaning down and kissed me.

My hand gripped his hair, running my hand through his scalp. Pulling me closer, he wrapped his arms around be and gently laid me to the floor. Our lips tightly held each other and our bodies molding to each other.

''Guys we have to go, Maleficent is calling.'' We pull apart and got up.

I was blushing as they were staring at us, with a smile and blush on my face I push Jay to go. Evi was by my side and her face was demanding details, which I wasn't going to say anything. Since Jay and I are the only ones together, the three always wants to know things. Carlos still a little kid at heart, Mal is always trying to please her mother, and Evi is always looking at a mirror. Jay does still steals and things, his father Jafar is still looking for a genie. I help and it hurts knowing that they are evil, yet they were also wrong. Well Maleficent is the only one that was really evil and wants to create chaos.

We made it to the Broken Castle and standing in the doors was our parents, they looked excited. Well Papa always excited when he had fresh meat and I was with him. No one knew the truth of his story, they all believed in my mother story and she is missing. Yes Red Ridding Hood and the wolf were actually lovers, they were both shape shifters. Before they were separated, they got me and did some magic to make me their blood daughter. I knew my mother for 5 years and then everything fell apart.

''Bella are you listening?'' Jay whisper in my ear.

''Sorry, what were you saying?''

''I said that the royal family is wanting the 5 of you to go to Auradon and I want you all to get the Magic Wand. I want you to all to fool everyone into thinking that you have all became good.'' Maleficent smiled.

''NO WAY!'' we all yell.

''Yes you will.'' She walked inside and we all followed them

Papa walk to me and pulled me into a hug, then hand me a small piece of meat. Popping it into my mouth and ate. Jay was watching me and Papa was not happy about it, great thing that he can't kill him.

''Mom, why would we go to some preppy school and be with spoil brats?'' Mal was staring at her mother and their was magic coming out of their eyes.

''Papa did you take my cloak again?''

''Noo.'' He looks at me with big eyes.

''Papa..'' I laugh. ''I think it is funny how no one see's you as a big puppy.''

''Fine, I will do it.'' I sigh and went to my my room.

''Bella are you scared?'' Jay help me back the last of my clothing.

''I am, I know that we are supposed to be evil and I know that they will treat us like shit. Mal will kill them and Evi will do anything that to get with a prince, Carlos is so small he would be beaten to a pulp. I don't want anyone to suffer and I also what everyone to be okay!''

''I know, but as I can tell there would always be those who believe that they are better than all.'' He pulls me into a hug.

''Lets go!'' Taking a deep breath and grabbed my bags.

The drive was silent and everyone was eating the food, Jay was shoving food in his mouth. I was eating more slowly and thinking about how this might all fall apart. I want to wish that everything was okay, but it is not. I am from a different dimension and the people here are from Disney, when I was still there Disney was the only thing that kept me alive.

A chocolate was put in the front of my mouth and I took a small bite, it taste so good. Turning I smile at Jay and then kiss him.

''Hey do you think that since we are here we would have some more alone time.'' He whisper in my ear.

''Maybe, but knowing this place everything would be so tight and probably have guards all over the place.''

''Ew guys stop!'' Mal sigh and Evi giggles

''We're here!''


End file.
